In The End...
by K-OSS
Summary: A romantic confession in the mountains does not go as planned.


# In The End...

### by K-OSS

_Disclaimer: Pokemon is copyright of Nintendo, Creatures, and GameFreak. The story which is displayed here is not part of the Pokemon television show story line nor is part of any other licensed Pokemon book, movie, manga, etc. This story is a work of fan fiction, no events in the story are based upon fact and have no connections to any event or anybody in the real world. Thank you and enjoy._

Ash Ketchum, a young teenage boy, has been on a quest to become a pokemon master. After many failed attempts at the Pokemon League he continues to travel on. He is now fifteen years of age, the pokemon that Ash now carries are Pikachu, Wartortle, Ivysaur, Charizard, Pidgeot and Machoke. He currently is on Route 24, resting along with his friend, Brock of the Pewter Gym. "Hey Brock, pass me the water." Ash called as he sat on a large rock. Brock tossed him the water, "We really should conserve that water. It's our last bottle." Ash smiled "Not to worry! Cerulean city is only a mile away, as well as Misty." Brock took a bite of his burrito, "I suppose. Are you sure she knows were coming?" Ash nodded, "I've sent three notices. I'm sure she knows. Anyway, let's keep moving." Ash took one more sip of water and started moving, Brock and Pikachu soon followed. After about a half hour later, Ash,Brock and Pikachu rolled into the busy streets of Cerulean City. "Pika Pika Pi." Pikachu muttered, Ash smiled, "You're right Pikachu, it has been a long time." the trio walked into town. After some wandering and purchasing of supplies the three made it to Cerulean Gym. Ash walked up to the shut doors, "Now it's time for some fun." he banged three times on the door and yelled, "I CHALLENGE YOU!" the doors slowly opened and the all three of them entered. Ash turned to Pikachu, "You will battle, correct?" Pikachu nodded. Ash smiled as the entered the Arena. Misty turned around with her eyes closed, "Okay, so who wants to try me today?," Misty waved her finger, "I warn you I'm in a very bad mood today." Ash called from the other side of the arena, "I'll take that into consideration." Misty opened her eyes in shock, "Ash?" sure enough standing there facing her was Ash Ketchum, she softly smiled, "I wasn't expecting this!" Brock snickered in the background, Ash called back, "Didn't you get my notices?" Misty blinked, "No... but then again I've been so busy, I haven't checked my mail in two months!" Ash smiled, "Well that explains it! Anyway, I did challenge you." Misty nodded, "Right. Two pokemon. No time limit. I choose, STARMIE!" her pokeball released the pokemon into the water. Ash smiled, "Then I choose, WARTORTLE!" Misty was suprised, "His Squirtle evolved? Wow." The turtle spilled into the cool water and quickly approached Starmie. "Starmie, Use your swift attack!" Starmie enraged into multiple speedy strikes "Wartortle, dodge and follow up with a bite!" Wartortle span and flipped through the water to wind up behind Starmie and using it's powerful jaws clamped down on Starmie. Ash saw that Starmie was in pain a left an opening in the front, "Wartortle, skull bash the gem!" Wartortle responded immediately and flipped over the wounded water pokemon and slammed his thick head into the gem on Starmie's front side cracking it, Starmie suddenly floated up into an unconscience state. "One for me." Ash said with a smile, Misty smirked, "Don't get cocky Ketchum! You haven't seen my newest and strongest pokemon! GO!" out of the pokeball flew out a large creature, when the light faded it was clear as a crystal what it was, a Gyrados. "Good one Misty." Ash said, Misty smiled, but then Ash finished, "But not good enough! Go get'em Pikachu!" Pikachu leapt up and soared over the water releasing a savage Thunder attack. The Gyrados was fried and quickly collapsed. Ash smiled, "I won fairly this time." Misty called back her Gyrados, "Yes you did Ash. But before we go any further in conversation..." Misty pulled out what appeared to be a garage door opener and pushed the button. Outside, the doors shut and a sign came on that stated that the gym was closed. Back inside Misty had invited Ash and Brock to dinner in her suite upstairs. They decided to order out Chinese, and once the food was delivered they began catching up on things. "So you caught over a hundred different species of pokemon! That's great Ash!" Ash nodded, "Hopefully this year I can beat Gary at the tournament."   
"I'm sure you'll achieve your goal someday Ash."  
Ash smiled, then remember why he had come, "Uh Misty?" Misty looked up from her sweet and sour pork, "Yes Ash?"  
"I was wondering if you wanted to join me on a trip up the mountains?"  
"Ash, you know I would love to but who would look after the gym? I mean, my sisters are all at college abroad."  
"Brock could look after things." Brock nodded, "I would love to." Misty smiled, "Well I guess." Ash smiled, "We'll leave tomorrow morning." All three of them nodded. 

That night Ash couldn't sleep, after some time of staring at the unfamiliar ceiling he decided to go check on Misty, in his hand was a small box wrapped in velvet. He walked over to Misty and smiled, in the moonlight she looked like an angel. For the longest time Ash had very strong feelings for Misty. About a month before he was in Pewter City and he bought a necklace for her, it had a heart incrested with a diamond. It cost a bit but Ash didn't care. It was for the girl who he loved, and finally he would have a chance to tell her. Ash slowly made his way back to bed, and fell asleep with a smile upon his face. 

The next morning Misty and Ash were off, Ash decided to leave Pikachu with Brock telling it that he would be back in two days. The two set off on a long days travel, they went up a river on Misty's Lapras and flew over hills and fields upon Ash's Pidgeot. But by evening they had reached the site from camp. At about 9:00 SPT Ash was going to tell Misty how he felt but got very nervous. He finally decided to take a short walk to calm down. He wandered in the woods for about fifteen minutes, just as he was about to turn around and go back, he heard something. He reached for a pokemon off his belt, but realized he left his pokeballs at camp. Suddenly from behind him, he felt a gun to his back. Ash froze in fear, all he could say was three words, "Who... are... you?" a unfamiliar voice came another direction, a man in a black uniform walked out of the brush, "We're the true Rocket, whelp." Ash eyes went wider, "Team Rocket?" he was suddenly hit in the back of the head as another voice spoke, "You know any other Rocket brat?" the man with the gun stepped out from behind Ash, "You've caused plenty of trouble you little punk." Ash muttered a question, "What about Jesse and James?" The man with the gun laughed, "Those two disgraces have been dealt with." the other Rocket foot soldier spoke up, "And now we deal with you." Ash tried to run, but the fear had him, he couldn't move and for that he paid the ultimate price... 

And from all over the surrounding area, gunshots could be heard. 

The two rockets returned to their helicopter, "Inform Giovanni that the kid has been dealt with." and with that the Helicopter lifted off with the two soldiers. Leaving behind a bleeding and dying pokemon trainer. Misty heard the shots and rushed to the scene. She saw Ash laying there bleeding. She ran up to him and tried to get him up, "We got to get you to a hospital." Ash stopped her, "No Misty. I'll be dead before any pokemon could get us there." Misty turned around, tears filling her eyes, "I can't just give up on you Ash!" Ash's body was covered in blood, in was a sure thing that the young trainer would not survive this one, "Misty, I just wanna give you this." he pulled out and handed her the velvet box. She opened and looked at the necklace, she started crying, "Ash..." Ash nodded, "Since we shared those crazy adventures together those years back, I've loved you. I couldn't ever admit it until now. But I fear it's... cough... too late." Misty took Ash's hand, "I love you too Ash. Just please don't die on me." Ash's eyes began to close, "We had one last adventure together, Misty. And I finally beat you at a real battle. I now die a happy man." Misty broke out into tears, "No! NO!" with all the energy she could muster up she reached over and kissed Ash, but by the time their soft lips drew apart; Ash Ketchum, Pokemon Trainer, was dead. That night pokemon for miles around could hear Misty's cries of sorrow. 

The next day Misty returned to Cerulean Gym. Awaiting her at the door was Brock and Pikachu, "Misty... where's Ash?" she lost it and broke into tears ash she drew his hat and pokeballs from her backpack, "He was murdered in the woods. He took a walk and someone shot him several times in the chest." Brock and Pikachu began to cry with Misty as they all walked into the Gym. For this day, a great person had died, one of the only people who say pokemon as friends and companions over tools for victory. The next day Obituaries all over the land read:  
ASH KETCHUM, AGE 15  
THE TRUE POKEMON MASTER 

Meanwhile in the Viridian Gym, Giovanni could be heard laughing, "Well my friend. It looks as if you will have no competition at the Pokemon League Tournament this year." He turned around and smiled at Gary, "I believe a nuisance has been lifted off both our shoulders. Now for that payment." Gary smiled, "Certainly Mr. Giovanni." Gary laid a large stack of bills on Giovanni's desk and began to walk out, Giovanni said one last thing as Gary exited, "If you every have another other 'Pests' just remember your neighborhood friendly Team Rocket." Gary smiled and walked out and Giovanni just counted money. 

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Let's get one thing straight, I hate Ash, but if I was going to kill the bastard, I was going to let him die happy. Now this entire fic was on the spur of the moment and a side effect of seeing POKEMON: THE FIRST MOVIE twice and I'm REALLY REALLY bored. Oh yeah, SPT stands for Standard Pokemon Time. Please R&R! - [:K-OSS:][1]

   [1]: mailto:koss911@hotmail.com



End file.
